


Look After

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: -- Logan (2017) spoilers!  --Jubilee, much later in her life, is an employee at Eden. When a large group of children come in, needing help, one of the children looks eerily familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little upset when this little scene (http://static4.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/0/40/5326253-4+oml8.jpg) didn't show up in the movie, so I decided to write my own take on "what if Jubilee showed up in this movie". She's around forty in this piece. The Major Character Death is only in reference.

Eden wasn’t really equipped to handle so many kids at once, but they did the best they could. There was a bit of chaos when they first came in, workers running left and right trying to accommodate them, trying to communicate with them, trying to calm them down. 

Jubilee was one of those scurrying around. She’d been working at Eden for the past couple of years, along with a few other mutants, long thought dead; those who’d managed to slip off the radar. Their goal helping the few mutants left in the world get back on their feet and integrate back into society. It wasn’t safe for any of them anymore. Hell, it wasn't safe for Eden to be operating. But, nonetheless, no one gave up on the cause. Especially her. 

The kids were malnourished, that was for sure. Skinny little things that had been trekking for too long in the beating sun and the harsh cold. The oldest one, who couldn't be more than fifteen, spoke with Jubilee’s boss. He spoke with maturity beyond his years that broke her heart. He reminded her of herself, when she first joined the x-men. But, she persisted, helping the other workers. For hours, her day consisted only of handing out and running to grab medical supplies, ducking in and out of makeshift tiny curtain covered exam rooms. She couldn't help the nagging intrusive thought that this many killer kids under one roof was eerily like the thunder dome. 

She was pulled from her thoughts, and her little routine when another employee pulled her aside. His scrubs were scratched all over; long tears sporadically all along the fabric. Like he’d been attacked by some wild animal. Luckily, he was one the few among them who still possessed a healing factor. It just didn’t work very quickly; he looked like a nightmare. 

“Jubilee--” He began, short of breath. “You’re… You’re gonna want to see this.”

She followed him, asking many times if he was okay, being reassured more impatiently each time. When they reached the curtained room, Jubilee peeked in to see a little girl glaring around the room, in a stance that was ready to attack. She looked around twelve, albeit small for her age. Her face was incredibly serious, and she’d felt like she’d seen that expression before. She was dirty, but then, so were all of the other children. It wasn’t until she saw the metallic glint from the claws protruding from the girl’s knuckles that she was able to place who she reminded her of. 

She felt her heart stop. She felt like time had stopped. It’d been years since she’d spoken to him, nearly two decades. He’d disappeared from her life without a trace; just a vague promise that if she ever needed him, he’d be there. She guessed she hadn’t needed anyone in a while. 

“Logan.” the name escaped her mouth before she could even think about it.

The little girl’s head jerked up, her steely eyes focusing on Jubilee the second she uttered his name. 

“Sorry--” Jubilee began, taking a step closer into the room. Her colleague tried to pull her back, most likely fearing for her safety. She waved him away, then looked back to the girl. “I-- You-- You look like an old friend, is all.” The little girl’s claws started to slide back into her hands, as Jubilee eased her way closer. “I’m Jubilee.” She began, putting on a soft smile for her. They were about a yard away from eachother now. “What’s your name?”

The girl was silent for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, as if calculating if Jubilee was a threat or not. Jubilee hoped she wasn’t, knowing too well that she was no match for the killer claws. Then she responded, “Laura.” 

“Laura? That’s a pretty name.” No response. That was okay, she didn’t expect too much from her. She glanced back to her colleague, who was peeking in from behind the curtain. “Can my friend examine you, real quick? He just wants to make sure everything’s okay.” 

Laura frowned, furrowed her brow, and crossed her arms. Not exactly a “no”, but Jubilee signalled for her colleague to wait. “Don’t worry,” Jubilee began, taking a few more steps towards her. “No needles, no medicine. He’s just going to check for bumps and bruises. And… Maybe clean up some of the blood on your knuckles.” Laura looked back up at her at that. Jubilee smiled again, “I promise.” 

Laura nodded, Jubilee motioned for her colleague to come in. 

She stayed for the exam, thinking maybe it would keep Laura from going berserk again. And, maybe, to gawk a little. She couldn’t get over how eerily similar she was to Logan. She even had the signature scowl. Her mind was reeling with a million questions. Most of them, things she knew she couldn’t ask a traumatized twelve year old. 

Once her colleague was done, he left Jubilee and Laura alone. Laura sat quietly on the makeshift exam table, looking down at her newly cleaned hands. Jubilee was looking at Laura, although trying not to stare.

“You knew Logan?” Laura broke the silence, surprising Jubilee. 

“I--I--... Yes. I knew him very well.” She answered. Silence. The past-tense she’d used had shaken her, but nonetheless, she persisted, “He-- He took care of me. Well, I took care of him once, then he owed me, like, a life debt. Nearly got himself killed when I first met him.” She was smiling, but could feel tears welling in her eyes at the memory. How long ago that was. She tore her eyes away from the girl, knowing it wasn’t her place to cry in front of her, and took a calming breath. “I was only a little older than you when I met him.” 

Laura didn’t answer at first, leaving the two in silence for a few more moments. “He took care of me too.” her quiet voice seemed to echo in the tiny room.

Jubilee paused, wanting to pick any bit of information this girl had on Logan, while simultaneously too afraid to hear any of her answers. She feared the knew what the girl had to say, what had happened to Logan. She pushed the thought from her mind, focusing on the more important task at hand, “Let’s get you checked in, Laura. It’s a little cramped for space here, you may have to share a room with one of your friends-- I hope that’s okay.”

Laura nodded, hopped off the examination table, and followed Jubilee out. They walked side by side through the medical wing, Jubilee guiding, Laura following, on their way to the housing portion of operations. 

Jubilee stopped for a moment, Laura following suit just a few paces ahead of her. She looked at her, seeing all of Logan’s features shining through. Quietly, Jubilee began, “Sorry--- It’s just…” She stopped, took a quick breath, tried again, “He took care of you. So-- I’m… I’m going to pick up where he left off. I promise you that.” She paused again, looking at the girl, feeling uncomfortable with each passing second, “Sorry, that probably sounded weird. It-- It sounded, uh, wiser in my head.”

Laura looked up to her, eyes narrowing for a moment. Then, a small smile spread across her features, and she nodded. 

Jubilee smiled back. It was a start, she told herself. It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos if you liked, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
